jedi_academy_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiran Iel
Tiran Iel was the leader of the Freemen, and was the older brother of Loki. Description Tiran was a middle-aged human male. He had medium-length, messy dark hair. His eyes glowed a typical all-green, a trademark of being a Freeman. He wore a moisture suit to keep himself hydrated and cool, which was usually under various robe-like cloths to protect him from the harsh sands. Personality Tiran was a natural-born leader. He always walked with pride, standing tall at all times. He was always one to help those who needed it, kind and compassionate towards his followers. History Leader at Birth Tiran was born into the Freemen royal family. His father was the current presiding leader, his mother at his side. Thus Tiran was raised under leadership, and taught how to act when it eventually became his time to lead on their passing. Tiran showed promise as a Freeman, learning how to fight, and how to ride a burrower at the early age of seven. A year later, his parents had another son. Tiran cherished his younger brother, happy that he'd have someone he could lead with. Youngest Monarch Disaster struck two years later, when the third child in his family was born. Tiran and his family were visiting some of the other Freemen camps, when a group of pirates that had ended up on the planet attacked. They set the village ablaze, killing anybody who got in their way and stealing their resources. Tiran fought alongside many of the warriors defending the place. Unfortunately he was shot, and blacked out from the pain. When he awoke, the camp was nothing more than smoldering ash. As he walked through, he found the few survivors left. Unfortunately, his parents had been murdered in the crossfire, and his younger brothers had vanished entirely. It was decided among the survivors that despite his young age, Tiran would be instated as the leader of the Freemen. Quiet Tidings The years were quiet for Tiran. While he took care of his subjects, he refused to fall in love with anybody, claiming he had a royal duty to uphold. There were very few attacks on the Freemen, and any that occurred were dealt with quick. Tiran worried of the fate that had befallen his younger brothers.Reunion Years after the attack that took his parents, Tiran was out riding with a small group of Freemen. A Tri -Star ship flew overhead, crashing into the sand nearby. The group stalked the ship, checking to see if there were any survivors, and whether or not they were hostile. The sole survivor stumbled out onto a rock and set up a distress signal. However, not wishing to have so much attention come their way, Tiran made the move to kill the survivor and leave his body as a message. Then, the group laid in wait until help arrived. Help, however, was not what they expected. A team of Jedi and a Twi'lek Officer were the first to investigate. Tiran sprang on the group, but noticing one of their numbers stopped back. One of his younger brothers, Loki, had survived. Overcome with joy, Tiran invited the Jedi to their home to explain everything. Passing the Torch Some years after learning that Loki had survived, Tiran remained as leader while Loki trained with the Jedi. Unfortunately, Tri-Star found Blenjeel, and set up a base there. Slowly, they began killing off sandworms in the area, which troubled the Freemen. When Tiran got the Freemen involved, the war began. Tiran would hear constant reports of scouts disappearing, camps coming under attack and people being kidnapped. Eventually, the Jedi got involved, and the fighting raged on. While the Freemen and Jedi celebrated a recent victory, Tiran pulled Loki to one side. He knew his time would be coming, so he asked Loki that when his time comes, that he'd be able to lead in his stead. Tragic Loss The war had raged on for over a year. Tiran continued leading the Freemen, and now alongside Loki. While the duo visited camps to ensure they were safe, they received a surprise visit from the Jedi and a surprise attack from Tri-Star. While Jedi helped the Freemen of the camp get to safety, Tiran and Loki lead the charge on the Tri-Star forces. Unfortunately, during the fighting Tiran was shot and killed by a Tri-Star tank, leaving Loki in his place. Gallery Untitled-1.png|Tiran in royal attire Trivia * Tiran was the youngest Freeman to be instated as king in their history. * Despite his parents being a human and a Shi'ido, and Loki having the Shi'ido ability to shapeshift, Tiran does not share this ability. Category:Characters